gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./I Wonder Why
Hello. Today, or rather this morning, as it is quite early where I am, I came across something that has changed my way of thinking. Or rather, has progressed it. Change and progression; those two words sound contrary to each other, do they not? They certainly seem so to me, or at least they did. I must admit I can be fairly ignorant, self-righteous, and arrogant. There is no denying that. But, like all of us, we are human. Many of us share some selfishness and arrogance, which is usually highly due to a large ego. Now, I'm not one to willingly brag, and I don't plan to in this blog. Bare with me, and attempt to understand my thinking process - it can be difficult. Late last night, while looking at a website that I believe is called Listverse, home of many wonderful and quite intriguing top ten lists, I clicked on a list titled, "Top Ten Killers of Man." Now, I must say, this was a very good list. Number seven was religion, which I do agree with its placement, surprisingly. Even closer to number one was us, Homo sapiens, humanity. I also agree with this. Even more closer to number one was Mosquitos. Now that intrigued me. However, what came next was to blow me away. Time. Ja, da, oui, si. Surprising? To me, it became more and more obvious. Coincidently, I came across a riddle produced by our slimy friend Gollum. I'm paraphrasing, but it went like so; "What kills kings and queens; what moves mountains and destroys nations?" Of course, as you now know, the answer is time. Time. At the end of every life is death. You can not escape it, nor can anyone else. Every second you are closer to your death. It may be brutal, it may be tragic, it may be peaceful and quiet. But it will happen despite what you think. The human mind has taken time and distorted it into something that is merely a concept drawn out on a clock. But eventually we all run out of time. Time brings us tragedies, time brings us change. We evolve through history, we dissolve into mystery. Time is powerful. Created by science, created by God. Yes, we are dangerous, violence is dangerous, natural disasters are dangerous, but without time none of those things could be carried out. Like many things in life, time is what you make of it. That is one thing that most certainly is obvious. But then there is man. We alone are more powerful than any bomb, more powerful than any blade or bullet. Our words alone can bring a man down into an abyss of pain and hatred and despair, however our actions alone can make a man feel like he is being held in the very loving presence of God himself. That brings me to a question, the theme, if you will, of this blog. Why? "Why" is the basis of all questions. We as humans learn from the simple word, "why." Why must we attack others? My must we bully those who we mistakingly apply our harsh judgement to, and treat as inferior? Why have barriers of race, religion, and opinions? Why must we be number two on that list? I have faith in humanity, in this world, though troubled with pain and suffering. I also hope and fervently pray that you too will have faith. This world without a doubt will get worse, but why be so pessimistic? You can make a difference by not judging those unjustly, by not seeking revenge on your enemies, by respecting all and by loving all, no matter their reputation, religion, opinions, or beliefs. This world is a dangerous one, my friends, but we can make it less dangerous by just noticing that life is short. We can welcome death and embrace stoicism, and take time in a better context. It is possible. I don't doubt any of you, my brothers, none of you. Why must we make a difference between change and progress? No more must we do so. We are a divided nation among nations. Wherever I go I see and hear about bullying. Must it be this way? No. I've certainly been bullied, and I have certainly bullied others. I bet you have to, but again, why? Why. Thank you for taking the time to read this blog. I can truly say in a non-sexual way that I love you all, animals, humans, and every creature that lives on this earth, which I also love equally. Please, think. Think differently. Goodnight. Category:Blog posts